gtafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Inspiraciones de Grand Theft Auto
Las parodias a la vida real son burlas o sátiras referentes a personajes reales como políticos, criminales, actores o cantantes famosos, músicos, coches, ciudades, zonas, monumentos, etc., las cuales siempre existen en el denominado universo Grand Theft Auto. Personajes Tommy Vercetti Tommy Vercetti es una parodia de Tony Montana (interpretado por el actor Al Pacino en la película Scarface): Vercetti es un hombre muy impulsivo y con mucho carácter (al igual que Montana) Además ambos rigen la ciudad de Vice City (ciudad que parodia a Miami) y son los peces gordos de una banda criminal. Incluso prestando atención también se puede ver que visten igual, como camisa hawaiana, informal marrón con vaqueros, y sus trajes de etiqueta no dejan mucho que desear. Aparte los dos tienen un dominio excelente de las armas y poseen el Club Malibú (Club Babilon). Sus mansiones tienen una gran semejanza y ambos tienen antecedentes penales. También tiene semejanzas con Carlito Brigante (Al Pacino también) de Atrapado Por Su Pasado, ambos son Narcotraficantes, poseen la mejor discoteca de la ciudad y tienen mucha practica a la hora de salir de situaciones comprometidas, además, ambos acababan salir de la cárcel al empezar la historia. Lance Vance Lance Vance es una parodia a Manny Rivera, el mejor amigo de Tony montana, aunque no se parezcan en el color de la piel, es el que recibe trabajos con Tony para Frank Lopez parodia de Ricardo Díaz, además usan trajes iguales y también matan los Dos a Díaz solamente que Manny no traiciona a Tony, Tony lo traiciona a él. Ricardo Díaz Es una parodia de "Frank Lopez" de Scarface, ya que ambos son jefe del protagonista, son asesinados por este mismo y el cual se apodera de su casa y de sus negocios respectivamente a cada historia. También son los peces gordos más importantes de Vice City o (Miami) según cada personaje. Sonny Forelli Sonny Forelli es una parodia de Alejandro Sosa (Scarface): los rasgos físicos y faciales son muy parecidos, y ambos son los 'malos' que se encargan de quitarle al 'bueno' todo el poder que tiene sobre la ciudad (a pesar de que Sonny no lo consigue y Sosa sí). Ken Rosenberg Es una parodia de David Kleinfeld de la película atrapado por su pasado (Carlitos Way), al igual que Ken es abogado pero de Carlitos Brigante y en las escenas en las que aparecen (David y Carlitos) son muy parecidas a las escenas en las que aparece Ken y Tommy, además los 2 sacaron de la cárcel a Tommy y Carlitos según su historia. Alex Shrub Puede que Alex Shrub sea una parodia de el ex-presidente de EE.UU. George H. W. Bush, la palabra Bush se traduce como "Arbusto" y la palabra Shrub como "matorral", además, los dos son políticos. Laura Shrub Puede ser una parodia de Laura Bush, esposa de George Bush (quien es parodia de Alex Shrub), las dos son esposas de políticos y las dos se llaman Laura Love Fist Love Fist es una clara parodia de Motley Crue. Los dos se visten casi idéntico (en los 80s), y por qué los 2 tienen un logo muy parecido. En North Point Mall hay una tienda de CDs llamada Vinyl Countdown, donde muestran un CD de Love Fist llamado Number of the Breast que es una parodia a el disco de Iron Maiden "The Number of the Beast" (los 2 sacados en los 80s). Salvatore Leone Es una parodia de Vito Andolini: Vito Corleone de El Padrino (Mario Puzo): Sus rasgos familiares, como la cara y el bigote hacen que se vea mucho más parecido a Don Corleone. Sus apellidos son semejantes, terminados con el sufijo ne y visten de esmoquin negro (o frack negro). Son los mayores magnates de la ciudad de Liberty City (Nueva York). Origen siciliano y Don de la mafia más poderosa de la ciudad, lo único en lo que se distinguen es en la muerte y la paciencia, ya que Vito muere de un infarto y Sal lo acribillan (o muere dentro de un coche tras estallar). Si hubieran matado al hijo de Salvatore Leone este se hubiera vengado sin embargo Vito no decidió vengarse sino unificar las mafias. Donald Love Es una parodia de Donald Trump: los dos son multimillonarios y ambos se llaman Donald, además de que los dos se visten formalmente Ryder Lance Wilson (Ryder) es una parodia de Eric Wright (Eazy-e): Tienen una cara muy parecida y llevan gafas de sol. Sus gorras son parecidas y escritas a misma letra solo que en el de Ryder dice San Andreas y el de Eazy-e dice comptom en San Andreas (california). Lo curioso es que las canciones de Eazy-e hablan de drogas, sexo, violencia, alcohol...todo lo que Ryder practica. Big Smoke thumb|El parecido entre Big Smoke y Big Pun. Melving Harris (Big Smoke) está basado en Christofer Lee Rios (Big Punisher o Big Pun): Ambos son obesos y tienen la misma cara (en una foto se puede ver los parecidos que son) tienen la cabeza tapada y sus nombres se asemejan demasiado. Sweet Sean Johnson (Sweet) es una parodia de O'Shea Jackson (Ice Cube): estos tienen una cara asemejante y unos rasgos parecidos, la barba de ambos se asemejan y ambos estuvieron en la cárcel. Aparte de eso, Ice viste de negro y Sweet de verde, aunque en la versión BETA Sweet viste colores oscuros. Los dos nacieron en Los Santos, San Andreas (Los Angeles, California). También parecen ser un poco racistas, en las canciones de Ice vemos que tienen temas raciales y Sweet tiende a llamar a mexicanos ``cholos´´. Hermanos Mendez Diego y Armando Mendez son una parodia de los hermanos Díaz de Scarface: Son hermanos muy problemáticos de las islas de Miami (Vice City). Controlan la mayor parte de Vice City y estos matan al personaje más querido del protagonista (en el caso de Victor: su novia Louise Cassidy o de la madre de Tony) Además los 4 mueren por los protagonistas guiados por una furia y venganza inimaginable. Sus nombres son una clara parodia al ex-futbolista y director técnico argentino Diego Armando Maradona. Candy Suxxx thumb|comparacion entre Vladimir Mashkov y [[Niko Bellic]] Está basada en la actriz porno Kylee Strutt, además las 2 son pelirrojas, tienen los senos muy abultados y participaron en muchas películas xxx. Madd Dogg Es una parodia del rapero Calvin Cordozar Broadus Jr. (Snopp Dogg): El nombre es muy parecido solo que esta cambia la "Madd" por la "Snoop". Estos son completamente distintos excepto en su nacimiento en Los Angeles y el pelo que Snoop Dogg llevaba en la época. Aparte de haber salido en San Andreas también tiene otras parodias en otros juegos como "Streets of LA" de "True Crime", o "Crow" en "Def Jam Fight For NY". Niko Bellic Rockstar creó a Niko inspirándose, como modelo, al actor Ruso Vladimir Mashkov que interpreto a Shasha en la película Tras la línea enemiga. Este actor también sirvió como inspiración en el videojuego de guerra Call of Duty 4 para el papel del hijo de Imran Zakhaev. Tom Goldberg Este curioso personaje creado por Rockstar al parecer es una parodia del abogado Jack Thompson. Tienen muchas similitudes como ejercer la misma profesión y decir una frase característica de Jack. BJ Smith En el videojuego Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, el personaje BJ Smith es una parodia de Simpson. O.J. fue un jugador de fútbol, participó en una persecución policial y estuvo en un polémico juicio por asesinato. Ciudades Liberty City Es una clara referencia a la ciudad de New York. En su última edición, la de Grand Theft Auto IV, tiene muchas similitudes a esta. Un ejemplo claro es la Estatua de la Felicidad o Estatua de la Libertad, o Belleville Park que sería una parodia del Central Park. (En GTA IV la parodia de Central Park es Middle Park) En Grand Theft Auto III y Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories, LC posee tres distritos que se asemejan a los de la ciudad de NY: Portland (Brooklyn), Staunton Island (Manhattan) y Shoreside Vale (Nueva Jersey y una parte de Queens). Una referencia en Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony seria que en el Reporte Especial de Weazel News en las letras de abajo se ve que dice Argentina not criying, just chopping some onions. *'Broker' Es una parodia de Brooklyn. *'Dukes' Es una parodia de Queens *'Bohan' Es una parodia de Bronx *'Algonquin' Es una parodia de Manhattan. *'Alderney' Es una parodia de New Yersey *'Estatua de la Felicidad' Es la parodia de la "Estatua de la Libertad" neoyorquina. La única diferencia existente con la real, es que la cara de la escultura en 3D es idéntica a la de Hillary Clinton, esposa del famoso ex-presidente estadounidense, Bill Clinton. Además, la Estatua de LC sostiene un vaso de café en su parte más alta, y la de NY sostiene una antorcha. Vice City Es una parodia de la ciudad de Miami. Tiene muchas playas y el crimen organizado se apodera de esa ciudad, como en la década del 80´ como en la vida real. *'Vice Beach' Es una parodia de las playas de Miami beach. *'Vice City Mainland' Es donde se encuentran los lugares de interés de Miami como Downtown o Little Havana *'Starfish Island' Es la zona rica de Miami, Shady Grove *'Club Malibú' Es una parodia del "Club Babilon" de Scarface. San Andreas Tiene diversas parodias como California por ver que tiene las ciudades de San Fierro y Los Santos (San Francisco y Los Angeles). También es una parodia de Nevada por que lleva la ciudad de Las Venturas (Las Vegas) En Grand Theft Auto era la parodia de San Francisco. *'Las Venturas' Es una parodia de Las Vegas: cuyo lugar podemos ver varios casinos y prostitutas, además de que es una ciudad rica y poderosa. Está rodeada por el Desierto de San Andreas (Mojave). Podemos ver la gente disfrazada de Elvis como en Las Vegas de verdad y sus carteles de bienvenida son muy parecidos. *'Los Santos' Es una parodia de Los Angeles: Lo podemos notar por su cambio de nombre que pasa de Angeles a Santos. Vinewood está basado en Hollywood por su paseo de la fama de Hollywood y porque allí podemos encontrar varios cines y cosas relacionadas con la televisión. El panorama y el clima es el mismo al igual que las bandas que también están basada y en las misiones cuando CJ regresa a Los Santos y encuentra una ola criminal hace referencia a la ola de crímenes en Los Angeles que allí hubo cierto año. *'San Fierro' Está basado en San Francisco aunque en GTA San Andreas estaba basado en san francisco y no San Fierro aunque posiblemente fuera que de San Andreas solo se pudiera ir a San Fierro. *'Gant Bridge' El puente colgante de San Fierro está basado en el puente colgante de San Francisco el "Golden Gate". *'Desierto de San Andreas' Es una parodia del desierto de Mojave que une San Francisco con Las Vegas o en este caso San Fierro y Las Venturas. Bandas Familia Leone La familia Leone es una parodia de la familia Corleone de la película El Padrino como el traje, el don o el nombre. Organización criminal Vercetti Está basada en la banda de Tony Montana de la pelicula Scarface. Familia Forelli En Grand Theft Auto Vice City,esta basada en el cartel de Alejandro Sosa,de Scarface,mientras que en GTA III y GTA Liberty City Stories está basada en una de las muchas familias enemigas de los Corleone,de la saga el Padrino. Ballas Es una parodia de los "Bloods" una banda urbana de Los Angeles. Grove Street Families Están basados en los Crips aunque en un artwork se veía a Ryder haciendo el signo de los Lantin King. Los miembros importantes como Big Smoke o Sweet están basados en cantantes de los Gangsta Rap. Otra referencia es que Eazy-E era un Crips, y Ryder que es un OG de los Families está basado en Eazy-E. Además, hay un miembro que está basado en el personaje de O-Dog de la película Meance II Society. Ángeles Vengadores Están basados en una banda urbana que defendía el crimen de Nueva York. Familia Gambetti Esta familia de la Mafia está basada en la familia Gambino de Nueva York. Familia Lupisella Esta familia de la Mafia está basada en la familia Luchesse de Nueva York. Familia Pavano Esta familia de la Mafia está basada en la familia Bonanno de Nueva York, aunque tiene rasgos de la Camorra napolitana al ser la única familia con una mujer haciendo de jefa. Las Cinco Familias de Nueva York no han tenido nunca a una mujer dirigiendo una organización. Familia Messina Esta familia de la Mafia está basada en la familia Genovese de Nueva York. Familia Ancelotti Esta familia de la Mafia está basada en la familia Colombo de Nueva York. Lugares de Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas Golden Gate Puente que une SF (San Fierro) con los alrededores de Tierra Robada Bay Bridge Puente que une Downtown, San fierro con Tierra Robada, Las Venturas Sherman Dam Es la represa más grande de EEUU, se llama Hoover Dam, está cerca de LV (Las Venturas). Allí CJ realiza la misión Damn and Blast!. Cooper Mine Algunos creen que se trata a una réplica de la mina más grande del mundo, Chuquicamata, ubicado en el desierto de Atacama, en Chile, o de otro que está ubicado en el estado de Nevada, EEUU. Café "Hard Rock" Ubicado en "Las Venturas", este Café ya aparecía en el juego Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, este Café en la vida real, está ubicado en Las Vegas. "Vinewood" El letrero "Vinewood" está copiado de Hollywood ubicado en los Ángeles, EEUU. El Edificio mas grande de los Santos Es una réplica del edificio más grande de Los Ángeles , el U.S. Bank Tower. Caligula's Palace Es una réplica del hotel Ceasar's Palace ubicado en Las Vegas, Nevada. Lacoste Es una réplica al Lacoste de ropa informal en 3D, se encuentra en San Fierro, en la vida real Florida, EE.UU. y S.C. De Bariloche, Argentina. Área 69 Es una zona militar ubicada en medio del Desierto en Bone County, a la cual no se le tiene o no hay libre acceso o paso libre. Está basada en el Área 51. The Four Dragon's Casino Es una réplica del hotel Imperial Palace ubicado en Las Vegas, Nevada. Cartel de bienvenida a Las Venturas Este cartel está copiado del cartel que está en una de las entradas a Las Vegas. Otros Sprunk Es una parodia de la Sprite. ECola Posiblemente una parodia a la Coca-Cola. SPANK Es parodia de la cocaína. Existe una bebida alcohólica que se observa en los bares de San Andreas donde hace referencias al whisky Jack Daniels Otros juegos Carcer City Es la ciudad donde se desarrolla Manhunt es una parodia de Detroit. Bullworth Pueblecillo urbano donde se desarrollan los hechos de Bully/Canis Canem Edit. Es una parodia de Ithaca un pueblecito de Nueva York. Gremlins & Grutas Es un juego de rol y de mesa que suelen jugar los empollones de Canis Canem Edit, también debemos ir recogiendo por la ciudad los 40 cromos de este juego y serás bonificado con un traje de amo de la gruta. Este juego es una parodia de Dragones y Mazmorras. Categoría:Saga Grand Theft Auto Categoría:Easter Eggs de Grand Theft Auto III Categoría:Easter Eggs de Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories Categoría:Easter Eggs de Grand Theft Auto IV Categoría:Easter Eggs de Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas Categoría:Easter Eggs de Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Categoría:Easter Eggs de Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories